


You’ll be okay

by Midnightdragon07



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon07/pseuds/Midnightdragon07
Summary: MC just had to call Jumin really quickly to tell him she’d be right there. Maybe discuss some dinner plans as well. But things take a horrible turn.





	You’ll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Bat-yo-us said:  
> If you're up for it how about a scenario where Jumin is at work and having a conversation with mc via phone but something terrible happens when suddenly mc was involved in a car accident. The line didn't cut off and Jumin demand desperately that mc to stay conscious until he gets there. Can you make this really really angsty and ends it with a fluff pretty please. I really love a desperate Jumin. 
> 
> And I said: fuck yes lmao

It was a simple phone call, nothing could go wrong with a simple phone call. The car is a hands free call kind of car. A green button on the wheel can answer it. And the red button can hang it up. 

 

Simple.

 

 

 

“Alright.” Mc said, her voice coming clearly through Jumin receiving end. “I just got off I-70 I’m on my way. Making my way down~“

 

Jumin chuckled into his phone. “Good, now don’t forget to take the tricky turn. I know you’ve often missed it.”

 

MC pouted. “Oh hush you. I won’t miss it this time.” Having said that she kept her eyes peeled, even though she knew it wouldn’t be for another 10 minutes.

 

“Are you excited?” Jumin practically purred.

 

“Duh, I’m all dressed up for it and everything.” MC smiled at her dashboard, knowing he can’t see it. But Jumin feels her excitement.

 

“Are you wearing the dress I picked for you?” MC looked at her current outfit. The back was open but it was decent in the front. One of her legs kept slipping out of her slit.

 

“Mmmaybe.”

 

 

 

MC should have just taken the car Jumin offered. He could have sent a driver and it wouldn’t have ended up like this.

 

There was a light. A screeching of wheels. Everything turned blurry, a simple jerk of the wheel. A semi truck came barreling out of nowhere.

 

No one pressed the breaks soon enough.

 

Eyes were clenched shut, there was a loud ringing. It felt warm. Someone’s voice kept calling to MC.

 

She couldn’t focus on it. The ringing only got louder. There was a pressure on her back and her side. The ringing turned into a vibration, in her ears and the back of her head. Lulling her into a daze.

 

“-C” who is talking? Mc tried to open her eyes to look around but it was so bright, she quickly closed them. The deep voice grew faint.

 

It felt so warm. Mc rested her head on something. A loud click went off. The voice was gone. Her mind felt so heavy. She could barely breath.

 

Sleep always helps.

 

Before MC could get into the deep sleep, she was startled when something started hitting her walls.

 

There was a muffled deep voice. They sounded sad. MC tried to lift her head and tell whoever it was that it’s going to be okay. She just has to close her eyes and it will all be better.

 

But she couldn’t find the energy. They would have to understand.

 

She started to drift off when she was once again woken by loud sirens. Does no one understand she was trying to rest up.

 

It hasn’t registered yet that she was still in her car.

 

That people were trying to get her out of her car.

 

That the dress was now ruined with her blood and there was shrapnel imbedded in her side and she could die.

 

 

 

 

 

Jumin heard the unmistakable sounds of a crash. He’s been in a couple before and knows exactly what the screech was. He knows something wasn’t right when MC screamed and no one responded when he asked if everything was alright.

 

He’d hoped, he would even pray for some kind of miracle, for it not to be what he thought it was.

 

If she would only respond, so he could know if she heard his calls. So he would be reassured that she’s still alive and he’s not going to be too late.

 

Jumin thought he might have heard groans coming from his phone, he kept it pressed to his hear as he ran down to his driver, who was on a break, now where to be found. He ditched the car idea and started to run.

 

He called for MC, begging for her to answer, not to worry. That he would be there soon. He checked the address of her phone from his own. She wasn’t too far.

 

He could hear the sirens, he was going the right way. “MC please answer me.” There was a sound from his phone. A quick glance told him exactly what happened.

 

She hung up on him.

 

He began to move faster, then he saw her car.

 

It was practically entirely underneath a Semi truck.

Without thinking any further, he ran up to the car. The man in the semi climbed out, dazed but okay.

 

An ambulance pulled up, police cars were lining up and telling people to stay back.

 

Jumin briefly saw the truck driver talking to the paramedics, he didn’t care.

 

He reached MCs window. There was a stale smell to the air. He couldn’t place it.

 

The glass was fogged up. People kept telling him to get back. He ignore them and started to batter his fist against the window. Either to break it or startle her or something.

 

Her head was resting on her wheel. The drivers door was bent in the middle, almost like someone’s bumper went straight through.

 

Jumin didn’t know if she was still alive. She didn’t look like she was breathing.

 

He tried her door handle, it wouldn’t budge. The back car door was bent inwards too.

 

It wasn’t going to work. None of this was.

 

The paramedics appeared next to Jumin, who hasn’t stopped trying to get her out. He didn’t notice them walk up. More people showed up and tried opening the door, someone had to peel the door open, but it opened with a suction. Something fell out, and splattered against the ground.

 

There was an ‘oh god.’ Jumin couldn’t watch anymore, but he refused to look away. People moved around him, someone tried to pull him away but he refused to budge.

 

It felt like forever had passed, yet it didn’t last a minute.

 

Someone was holding his shoulder. He couldn’t force himself to look away and see who it was.

 

He could only focus on MC’s hair, plastered and caked with blood. An ugly wound cut into her ear. It looked as if her arm had gotten entangled with the door. It looked as if it felt stringy. It dangled by her.

 

He couldn’t force himself to glance at her side again, where it had looked as if most of it went with the door. Someone said they got a brief pulse, but she won’t make it much longer.

 

That got Jumin moving. “ThEN DO SOMETHING!!” He screamed, he followed the paramedics into the ambulance and to the hospital. But there was a point where they wouldn’t let him through no matter how hard he tried.

 

Someone followed him. Finally when he sat down and waited. He noticed.

 

“Assistant Kang, what are you doing here?”

 

“Sir, I followed when you ran out of the building in a hurry. I needed some things signed then but..” she stopped and looked behind the doors they weren’t allowed through.

 

“Fine then hand them over.” There was nothing more he could do.

 

“... sir? Is now really a good time?”

 

“What else am I supposed to do assistant Kang . Pray?”

 

She was silent.

 

Jaehee handed the clipboard she gripped tightly over to Jumin, who’s hands were shaking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hours passed. Jaehee has left but demanded to be called as soon as he heard anything. The chat room blew up but he muted the messages. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t eat, and certainly couldn’t sleep while he waited for the answer.

 

It felt so long, his heart was constantly tight. He was worried. And when no one came out to tell him any sort of news for hours. His concern only sky rocketed.

 

Jumin tried to calm down, that meant it was good, that if they’re still in there hours now. That means that she didn’t die right away.

 

 

Morning came, and Jumin was still there, he hadn’t caught a wink of sleep either. Some nurse came out, called Jumins name, the nurse didn’t look happy.

 

“Sir we tried so hard to save all of her but.” The nurse paused. Jumin wanted to shake the man for taking so long to tell him. “She lost an arm and her leg won’t walk the same.”

 

Jumin heart leapt, at least she was alive right?

 

“So that means she’s.. she’s”

 

“Alive?” The nurse guessed the word Jumin had trouble getting out.

 

Jumin modded.

 

“Yes, she’s alive. But her recovery is going to be a difficult one.”

 

His heart sank. He tried his best to think positive.

 

At least she was alive.

 

“Can I see her?” Jumin a voice was uncharacteristicly silent.

 

The nurse hesitated before nodding. “Yes sir, right this way.”

 

Jumin started to dread seeing her room. And all the instruments she would be hooked up to. The nurse started rattling off all that was wrong with her.

 

“We had to fit her with a skin graft since her side had been... removed and she only has one kidney now. The other kid fallen out due to the door removal. She’s in a brace right now since her ribs were broken. It almost punctured one of her lungs. Her arm had to be removed up to the elbow since it got caught in the door, and her left leg almost had to be removed up to her hip since it was crushed under the dashboard. But they found away to save it. However she will probably walk with a limp.”

 

Jumin wanted him to shut up.

 

And soon enough, he was in her room. A simple beeping told him that her heart kept going.

 

Jumin fought his tears upon seeing her alive. He wasn’t a crying man. But seeing her alive was a joy beyond words.

 

“Thank you sir.” Jumin said to the nurse.

 

The nurse looked at him, then to MC. “It’s our job.”

 

Jumin moved to MC’s right side, it felt weird seeing her without the left arm. He moved to grab her hand. “I knew you’d be okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mcs eyes opened and she saw Jumin on her side. She moved to touch his face but felt unbalanced. A glance told her that her arm wasn’t there. She felt a brief twang of sadness in the loss. But the drugs in her system just kept calling her to sleep.

 

Jumin noticed she was awake. He quickly gave her a kiss on the uninjured cheek, her eyes met his. She tried to smile and her eyes could barely stay open.

 

“Ssssso rain chekk on da date?” She managed to make out in a slur from the drugs in her system. Jumin smiled.

 

“Yeah.” He caressed MC’s cheek. And stood by her side throughout the entire recovery.


End file.
